Willie Nelson
Willie Hugh Nelson (born April 29, 1933) is an American musician, singer, songwriter, author, poet, actor, and activist.1 The critical success of the album Shotgun Willie (1973), combined with the critical and commercial success of Red Headed Stranger (1975) and Stardust (1978), made Nelson one of the most recognized artists in country music. He was one of the main figures of outlaw country, a subgenre of country music that developed in the late 1960s as a reaction to the conservative restrictions of the Nashville sound. Nelson has acted in over 30 films, co-authored several books, and has been involved in activism for the use of biofuels and the legalization of marijuana. Born during the Great Depression, and raised by his grandparents, Nelson wrote his first song at age seven and joined his first band at ten. During high school, he toured locally with the Bohemian Polka as their lead singer and guitar player. After graduating from high school in 1950, he joined the Air Force but was later discharged due to back problems. After his return, Nelson attended Baylor University for two years but dropped out because he was succeeding in music. During this time, he worked as a disc jockey in Texas radio stations and a singer in Honky-tonks. Nelson moved to Vancouver, Washington, where he wrote "Family Bible" and recorded the song "Lumberjack" in 1956. In 1958, he moved to Houston, Texas after signing a contract with D Records. He sang at the Esquire Ballroom weekly and he worked as a disk jockey. During that time, he wrote songs that would become country standards, including "Funny How Time Slips Away", "Hello Walls", "Pretty Paper", and "Crazy". In 1960 he moved to Nashville, Tennessee, and later signed a publishing contract with Pamper Music which allowed him to join Ray Price's band as a bassist. In 1962, he recorded his first album, ...And Then I Wrote. Due to this success, Nelson signed in 1964 with RCA Victor and joined the Grand Ole Opry the following year. After mid-chart hits in the late 1960s and the early 1970s, Nelson retired in 1972 and moved to Austin, Texas. The ongoing music scene of Austin motivated Nelson to return from retirement, performing frequently at the Armadillo World Headquarters. In 1973, after signing with Atlantic Records, Nelson turned to outlaw country, including albums such as Shotgun Willie and Phases and Stages. In 1975, he switched to Columbia Records, where he recorded the critically acclaimed album, Red Headed Stranger. The same year, he recorded another outlaw country album, Wanted! The Outlaws, along with Waylon Jennings, Jessi Colter, and Tompall Glaser. During the mid-1980s, while creating hit albums like Honeysuckle Rose and recording hit songs like "On the Road Again", "To All the Girls I've Loved Before", and "Pancho and Lefty", he joined the country supergroup The Highwaymen, along with fellow singers Johnny Cash, Waylon Jennings, and Kris Kristofferson. In 1990, Nelson's assets were seized by the Internal Revenue Service, which claimed that he owed US$32 million. The difficulty of paying his outstanding debt was aggravated by weak investments he had made during the 1980s. In 1992, Nelson released The IRS Tapes: Who'll Buy My Memories?; the profits of the double album—destined to the IRS—and the auction of Nelson's assets cleared his debt. During the 1990s and 2000s, Nelson continued touring extensively, and released albums every year. Reviews ranged from positive to mixed. He explored genres such as reggae, blues, jazz, and folk. Nelson made his first movie appearance in the 1979 film The Electric Horseman, followed by other appearances in movies and on television. Nelson is a major liberal activist and the co-chair of the advisory board of the National Organization for the Reform of Marijuana Laws (NORML), which is in favor of marijuana legalization. On the environmental front, Nelson owns the bio-diesel brand Willie Nelson Biodiesel, which is made from vegetable oil. Nelson is also the honorary chairman of the Advisory Board of the Texas Music Project, the official music charity of the state of Texas. Contents 1 Early life 2 Music career 2.1 Beginnings (1956–1971) 2.2 Outlaw country and success (1972–1989) 2.3 IRS and later career (1990–present) 3 Other ventures 4 Music style 4.1 Guitars 5 Activism 6 Personal life 6.1 Legal issues 7 Legacy 8 Discography and other works 9 See also 10 References 10.1 Footnotes 10.2 Sources 11 Further reading 12 External links Early life Willie Nelson was born in Abbott, Texas on April 29, 1933,2 during the Great Depression, to Myrle Marie (née Greenhaw) and Ira Doyle Nelson.3 He was born on April 29, but his birth was recorded by doctor F. D. Sims on April 30.2 He was named Willie by his cousin Mildred, who also chose Hugh as his middle name, in honor of her recently deceased younger brother.2 Nelson's ancestry includes Cherokee, English, and Irish.4 His parents moved from Arkansas in 1929, to look for work. Nelson's grandfather, William, worked as a blacksmith, while his father worked as a mechanic.5 Nelson as a junior in Abbott High School's Annual, 1949 His mother left soon after he was born,6 and his father remarried and also moved away, leaving Willie and his sister Bobbie to be raised by their grandparents. The Nelsons, who taught singing back in Arkansas, started their grandchildren in music.78 Nelson's grandfather bought him a guitar when he was six, and taught him a few chords,5 and with his sister Bobbie, he sang gospel songs in the local church.9 He wrote his first song at age seven,10 and when he was nine, played guitar for the local band Bohemian Polka.11 During the summer, the family picked cotton along with other citizens of Abbott.12 Nelson disliked picking cotton, so he earned money by singing in dance halls, taverns, and honky tonks from age 13, and continuing through high school.13 Nelson's musical influences were Hank Williams, Bob Wills, Lefty Frizzell, Ray Price, Ernest Tubb, Hank Snow, Django Reinhardt, Frank Sinatra and Louis Armstrong.1415 Nelson attended Abbott High School, where he was a halfback on the football team, guard on the basketball team and shortstop in baseball. He also raised pigs for the Future Farmers of America organization.3 While still at school he sang and played guitar in The Texans, a band formed by his sister's husband, Bud Fletcher.11 The band played in honky tonks, and also had a Sunday morning spot at KHBR in Hillsboro, Texas. Meanwhile, Nelson had a short stint as a relief phone operator in Abbott, followed by a job as a tree trimmer for the local electrical company, as well as pawn shop employee.16 After leaving school, in 1950, he joined the United States Air Force for eight to nine months.17 A man with a leather helmet and a white football jersey Nelson's high school football portrait, c. 1950 Upon his return, in 1952, he married Martha Matthews, and from 1954 to 1956 studied agriculture at Baylor University. Nelson joined the Tau Kappa Epsilon fraternity, but dropped out to pursue a career in music.18 He worked as a bouncer for a nightclub, as a partsman in an autohouse, saddle maker and again tree trimmer. He later joined Johnny Bush's band. Nelson moved with his family to Pleasanton, Texas, where he auditioned for a disc jockey job in KBOP. The owner of the station, Dr. Ben Parker, gave Nelson the job despite his lack of experience working on radio.16 With the equipment of the station, Nelson made his first two recordings in 1955: "The Storm Has Just Begun" and "When I've Sung My Last Hillbilly Song". He recorded the tracks on used tapes, and sent the demos to the local label SARG Records. SARG rejected the recordings.19 Nelson then had stints working for KDNT in Denton, Texas, KCUL and KCNC in Fort Worth, Texas, where he hosted The Western Express, taught Sunday school and he played in nightclubs. He then decided to move to San Diego. He was unable to find a job, and decided to go to Portland, Oregon, where his mother lived.16 Nelson tried to hitchhike, but after nobody picked him up, he slept in a ditch.20 He then found a nearby railroad yard and boarded a freight train that left him in Eugene. A truck driver then drove Nelson to a bus station and loaned him US$10 for a ticket to reach Portland.21 Music career Beginnings (1956–1971) Nelson was hired by KVAN in Vancouver, Washington and appeared frequently on a television show.1622 He made his first record in 1956, "No Place For Me", that included Leon Payne's "Lumberjack" on the B-side.23 The recording failed.24 Nelson continued working as a radio announcer and singing in Vancouver clubs.25 He made several appearances in a Colorado nightclub, later moving to Springfield, Missouri. After failing to land a spot on the Ozark Jubilee, he started to work as a dishwasher. Unhappy with his job, he moved back to Texas. After a short time in Waco, he settled in Fort Worth, and quit the music business for a year.16 He sold bibles and vacuum cleaners door-to-door,26 and eventually became a sales manager for the Encyclopedia Americana.27 After his son Billy was born in 1958, the family moved to Houston, Texas. On the way, Nelson stopped by the Esquire Ballroom to sell his original songs to house band singer Larry Butler. Butler refused to purchase the song "Mr. Record Man" for US$10, instead giving Nelson a US$50 loan to rent an apartment and a six-night job singing in the club.28 Nelson rented the apartment near Houston in Pasadena, Texas, where he also worked at the radio station as the sign-on disc jockey. During this time, he recorded two singles for Pappy Daily on D Records29 "Man With the Blues"/"The Storm Has Just Begun" and "What a Way to Live"/"Misery Mansion".30 Nelson then was hired by guitar instructor Paul Buskirk to work as an instructor in his school. He sold "Family Bible" to Buskirk for US$50 and "Night Life" for US$150.31 "Family Bible" turned into a hit for Claude Gray in 1960.32 "Hello Walls" Menu 0:00 Written by Willie Nelson, "Hello Walls", was a hit for Faron Young in 1961, and the song that gave Nelson national recognition as a songwriter. He recorded the song for his debut album ... And Then I Wrote. Problems playing this file? See media help. Nelson moved to Nashville, Tennessee in 1960, but was unable to find a label to sign him. During this period he often spent time at Tootsie's Orchid Lounge, a bar near the Grand Ole Opry frequented by the show's stars and other singers and songwriters.33 There Nelson met Hank Cochran, a songwriter who worked for the publishing company Pamper Music, owned by Ray Price and Hal Smith. Cochran heard Nelson during a jam session with Buddy Emmons and Jimmy Day. Cochran had just earned a raise of US$50 a week, but convinced Smith to pay Nelson the money instead to sign him to Pamper Music. On hearing Nelson sing "Hello Walls" at Tootsie's, Faron Young decided to record it.34 After Ray Price recorded Nelson's "Night Life", and his previous bassist Johnny Paycheck quit, Nelson joined Price's touring band as a bass player. While playing with Price and the Cherokee Cowboys, his songs became hits for other artists, including "Funny How Time Slips Away" (Billy Walker), "Pretty Paper" (Roy Orbison), and, most famously, "Crazy" by Patsy Cline.25 Nelson and Cochran also met Cline's husband, Charlie Dick at Tootsie's. Dick liked a song of Nelson's he heard on the bar's jukebox. Nelson played him a demo tape of "Crazy." Later that night Dick played the tape for Cline, who decided to record it.7 "Crazy" became the biggest jukebox hit of all time.35 Nelson signed with Liberty Records and was recording by August 1961 at Quonset Hut Studio. His first two successful singles as an artist were released by the next year, including "Willingly" (a duet with his soon-to-be second wife, Shirley Collie, which became his first charting single and first Top Ten at No. 10) and "Touch Me" (his second Top Ten, stalling at No. 7).36 Nelson's tenure at Liberty yielded his first album entitled ...And Then I Wrote, released in September 1962.37 In 1963 Collie and Nelson were married in Las Vegas. He then worked on the west coast offices of Pamper Records, in Pico Rivera, California. Since the job did not allow him the time to play music of his own, he left it and bought a ranch in Ridgetop, Tennessee, outside of Nashville.27 Fred Foster of Monument Records signed Nelson in early 1964, but only one single was released: "I Never Cared For You".38 Nelson performing on a Grand Ole Opry package show in 1965 By the fall of 1964, Nelson had moved to RCA Victor at the behest of Chet Atkins, signing a contract for US$10,000 per year.39 Country Willie – His Own Songs became Nelson's first RCA Victor album, recorded in April 1965. That same year he joined the Grand Ole Opry,40 and he met and became friends with Waylon Jennings after watching one of his shows in Phoenix, Arizona.41 In 1967, he formed his backing band "The Record Men", featuring Johnny Bush, Jimmy Day, Paul English and David Zettner.42 During his first few years on RCA Victor, Nelson had no significant hits, but from November 1966 through March 1969, his singles reached the Top 25 in a consistent manner. "One in a Row" (#19, 1966), "The Party's Over" (#24 during a 16-week chart run in 1967), and his cover of Morecambe & Wise's "Bring Me Sunshine" (#13, March 1969) were Nelson's best-selling records during his time with RCA.24 By 1970, most of his songwriting royalties were invested in tours that did not produce significant profits. In addition to the problems in his career, Nelson divorced Shirley Collie in 1970. In December, his ranch in Ridgetop, Tennessee burned down. He interpreted the incident as a signal for a change. He moved to a ranch near Bandera, Texas, and married Connie Koepke. In early 1971 his single "I'm a Memory" reached the top 30.43 After recording his final RCA single – "Mountain Dew" (backed with "Phases, Stages, Circles, Cycles and Scenes") in late April 1972, RCA requested that Nelson renew his contract ahead of schedule, with the implication that RCA would not release his latest recordings if he did not.44 Due to the failure of his albums, and particularly frustrated by the reception of Yesterday's Wine, although his contract was not over, Nelson decided to retire from music.45 Outlaw country and success (1972–1989) Nelson moved to Austin, Texas, where the burgeoning hippie music scene (see Armadillo World Headquarters) rejuvenated the singer. His popularity in Austin soared as he played his own brand of country music marked by country, folk and jazz influences.46 In March, he performed on the final day of the Dripping Springs Reunion, a three-day country music festival aimed by its producers to be an annual event. Despite the failure to reach the expected attendance, the concept of the festival inspired Nelson to create the Fourth of July Picnic, his own annual event, starting the following year.47 Nelson decided to return to the recording business, he signed Neil Reshen as his manager to negotiate with RCA, who got the label to agree to end his contract upon repayment of US$14,000.44 Reshen eventually signed Nelson to Atlantic Records for US$25,000 per year, where he became the label's first country artist.48 He formed his backing band, The Family,49 and by February 1973, he was recording his acclaimed Shotgun Willie at Atlantic Studios in New York City.50 "Shotgun Willie introduction" Menu 0:00 Introduction of the song "Shotgun Willie", opening track of the album of the same name that marked a change of style from Nelson's earlier recordings. Problems playing this file? See media help. Shotgun Willie, released in May 1973, earned excellent reviews but did not sell well. The album led Nelson to a new style, later stating that Shotgun Willie had "cleared his throat".51 His next release, Phases and Stages, released in 1974, was a concept album about a couple's divorce, inspired by his own experience. Side one of the record is from the viewpoint of the woman, and side two is from the viewpoint of the man.52 The album included the hit single "Bloody Mary Morning."53 The same year, he produced and starred in the pilot episode of PBS' Austin City Limits.54 Nelson then moved to Columbia Records, where he signed a contract that gave him complete creative control, made possible by the critical and commercial success of his previous albums.55 The result was the critically acclaimed, and massively popular 1975 concept album Red Headed Stranger. Although Columbia was reluctant to release an album with primarily a guitar and piano for accompaniment, Nelson and Waylon Jennings insisted. The album included a cover of Fred Rose's 1945 song "Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain", that had been released as a single previous to the album, and became Nelson's first number one hit as a singer.56 Throughout his 1975 tour, Nelson raised funds for PBS-affiliated stations across the south promoting Austin City Limits. The pilot was aired first on those stations, later being released nationwide. The positive reception of the show prompted PBS to order ten episodes for 1976, formally launching the show.57 Three men. From left to right, the first man has brown hair and beard. He wears a blue T-shirt and a white jacket and is looking at the man in the middle. The man in the middle wears a green cap and shades, and long red hair. He wears a brown T-shirt. The man at the right has brown hair, he looks at the man at the middle. He wears a white shirt and a black letter jacket. L-R: Kris Kristofferson, Nelson, and Waylon Jennings at the 1972 Dripping Springs Reunion As Jennings was also achieving success in country music in the early 1970s, the pair were combined into a genre called outlaw country, since it did not conform to Nashville standards.58 The album Wanted! The Outlaws in 1976 with Jessi Colter and Tompall Glaser cemented the pair's outlaw image and became country music's first platinum album.59 Later that year Nelson released The Sound in Your Mind (certified gold in 1978 and platinum in 2001)60 and his first gospel album Troublemaker61 (certified gold in 1986).62 In the summer of 1977, Nelson discovered that Reshen had been filing tax extensions and not paying the Internal Revenue Service (IRS) since he took over as his manager.63 In June, a package containing cocaine was sent from Reshen's office in New York to Jennings in Nashville.64 The package was followed by the DEA, and Jennings was arrested. The charges were later dropped, since Reshen's assistant, Mark Rothbaum stepped in and took the charges. Rothbaum was sentenced to serve time in jail. Impressed by his attitude, Nelson fired Reshen and hired Rothbaum as his manager.63 In 1978, Nelson released two more platinum albums. One, Waylon & Willie, was a collaboration with Jennings that included "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys", a hit single written and performed by Ed Bruce.65 Though observers predicted that Stardust would ruin his career, it went platinum the same year.66 Nelson continued to top the charts with hit songs during the late 1970s, including "Good Hearted Woman", "Remember Me",67 "If You've Got the Money I've Got the Time", and "Uncloudy Day".68 "On the Road Again" Menu 0:00 Part of the hit album Honeysuckle Rose. On the Road Again peaked number one on Hot Country Songs in 1980. Problems playing this file? See media help. During the 1980s, Nelson recorded a series of hit singles including "Midnight Rider", a 1980 cover of the Allman Brothers song which Nelson recorded for The Electric Horseman,69 the soundtrack "On the Road Again" from the movie Honeysuckle Rose, and a duet with Julio Iglesias titled "To All the Girls I've Loved Before".70 In 1982, Pancho & Lefty, a duet album with Merle Haggard produced by Chips Moman was released.71 During the recording sessions of Pancho and Lefty, session guitarist Johnny Christopher and co-writer of "Always on My Mind", tried to pitch the song to an uninterested Haggard. Nelson, who was unaware of Elvis Presley's version of the song asked him to record it. Produced by Moman, the single of the song was released, as well as the album of the same name. The single topped Billboard's Hot Country Singles, while it reached number five on the Billboard Hot 100. The release won three awards during the 25th Annual Grammy Awards: Song of the Year, Best Country Song and Best Male Country Vocal Performance. The single was certified platinum; while the album was certified quadruple-platinum, and later inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 2008.72 Meanwhile, two collaborations with Waylon Jennings were released;WWII in 1982,73 and Take it to the Limit, another collaboration with Waylon Jennings was released in 1983. In the mid-1980s, Nelson, Jennings, Kristofferson, and Johnny Cash formed The Highwaymen, who achieved platinum record sales and toured the world.74 Meanwhile, he became more involved with charity work, such as singing on We are the World in 1984.75 In 1985, Nelson had another success with Half Nelson, a compilation album of duets with a range of artists such as Ray Charles and Neil Young.76 In 1980, Nelson performed on the south lawn of the White House. The concert of September 13 featured First Lady Rosalynn Carter and Nelson in a duet of Ray Wylie Hubbard's "Up Against the Wall Redneck Mother". Nelson frequently visited the White House, where according to the biography by Joe Nick Patoski, Willie Nelson: An Epic Life, he smoked marijuana on the White House roof.77 IRS and later career (1990–present) A man with long white hair and white beard playing a guitar. He wears a black T-shirt, which is crossed by the red, white and blue strap of the guitar. He also wears black pants. Nelson, and his guitar "Trigger", performing at Cardiff on January 25, 2007 In 1990, the IRS seized most of Nelson's assets, claiming that he owed US$32,000,000. In addition to the unpaid taxes, Nelson's situation was worsened by the weak investments he had made during the early 1980s.78 In 1978, after he fired Reshen, Nelson was introduced by Dallas lawyer Terry Bray to the accounting firm Price Waterhouse. To repay the debt Reshen had created with the IRS, Nelson was recommended to invest in tax shelters that ultimately flopped.79 While the IRS disallowed his deductions for 1980, 1981 and 1982 (at a time that Nelson's income multiplied),79 due to penalties and interests, the debt increased by the end of the decade.80 His lawyer, Jay Goldberg, negotiated the sum to be lowered to US$16,000,000. Later, Nelson's attorney renegotiated a settlement with the IRS in which he paid US$6,000,000, although Nelson did not comply with the agreement.78 Nelson released The IRS Tapes: Who'll Buy My Memories? as a double album, with all profits destined for the IRS. Many of his assets were auctioned and purchased by friends, who donated or rented his possessions to him for a nominal fee. He sued Price Waterhouse, contending that they put his money in illegal tax shelters.81 The lawsuit was settled for an undisclosed amount and Nelson cleared his debts by 1993.82 During the 1990s and 2000s, Nelson toured continuously, recording several albums including 1998's critically acclaimed Teatro,83 and performed and recorded with other acts including Phish,84 Johnny Cash,85 and Toby Keith. His duet with Keith, "Beer for My Horses", was released as a single and topped the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts for six consecutive weeks in 2003,86 while the accompanying video won an award for "Best Video" at the 2004 Academy of Country Music Awards.87 A USA Network television special celebrated Nelson's 70th birthday,88 and Nelson released The Essential Willie Nelson as part of the celebration.89 Nelson also appeared on Ringo Starr's 2003 album, Ringo Rama, as a guest vocal on "Write One for Me".90 Nelson headlined the 2005 Tsunami Relief Austin to Asia concert to benefit the victims of the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake, which raised an estimated US$75,000 for UNICEF.91 Also in 2005, a live performance of the Johnny Cash song "Busted" with Ray Charles was released on Charles' duets album Genius & Friends. Nelson's 2007 performance with jazz trumpeter Wynton Marsalis at the Lincoln Center, was released as the live album Two Men with the Blues in 2008; reaching number one in Billboard's Top Jazz Albums and number twenty on the Billboard 200.92 The same year, Nelson recorded his first album with Buddy Cannon as the producer, Moment of Forever. Cannon acquainted Nelson earlier, during the production of his collaboration with Kenny Chesney on the duet "That Lucky Old Sun", for Chesney's album of the same name.93 In 2009 Nelson and Marsalis joined with Norah Jones in a tribute concert to Ray Charles, which resulted in the Here We Go Again: Celebrating the Genius of Ray Charles album, released in 2011.94 In 2010, Nelson released Country Music, a compilation of standards produced by T-Bone Burnett.95 The album peaked number four in Billboard's Top Country Albums, and twenty on the Billboard 200.96 It was nominated for Best Americana Album at the 2011 Grammy Awards.97 In 2011 Nelson participated in the concert Kokua For Japan, a fund raising event for the victims of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami in Japan which raised US$1.6 million.98 In February 2012, Legacy Recordings signed a deal with Nelson that included the release of new material, as well as past releases that would be selected and complemented with outtakes and other material selected by him.99 With the new deal, Buddy Cannon returned to produce the recordings of Nelson. After selecting the material and the sound of the tunes with the singer, Cannon's work method consisted in the recording of the tracks with studio musicians, with the takes later completed on a separate session by Nelson with his guitar. Cannon's association to Nelson also extended to songwriting, with singer and producer composing the lyrics by exchanging text messages.93 Nelson's first release for the Legacy Recordings was Heroes, that included guest appearances by his sons Lukas and Micah of the band Insects vs Robots, Ray Price, Merle Haggard, Snoop Dogg, Kris Kristofferson, Jamey Johnson, Billy Joe Shaver and Sheryl Crow.100 The album reached number four on Billboard's Top Country Albums.101 His 2013 release To All the Girls..., a collection of duets with all female partners, featured among others Dolly Parton, Loretta Lynn, Rosanne Cash, Sheryl Crow, Mavis Staples, Norah Jones, Emmylou Harris, Carrie Underwood and Miranda Lambert.102 The album entered Billboard's Top Country Albums at number two, marking his highest position on the chart since the release of his 1989 A Horse Called Music, and extending his record to a total of forty-six top ten albums on the country charts. Nelson scored as well his second top ten album on the Billboard 200, with the release entering at number nine.103 His following release was Band of Brothers, in 2014, the first Nelson album to feature the most newly self-penned songs since 1996's Spirit. Upon its release, it topped Billboard's Top Country albums chart, the first time since 1986's The Promiseland, the last Nelson album to top it. The release reached number five on the Billboard 200, Nelson's highest position on the chart since 1982's Always on My Mind.104 In December 2014, a duet with Rhonda Vincent, "Only Me", topped Bluegrass Unlimited's National Airplay chart.105 In June 2015, his collaboration with Haggard Django and Jimmie topped Billboard's Top Country albums chart and reached number seven on the Billboard 200.106 His two sons Lukas and Micah with the band Promise of the Real have backed Neil Young on his single "A Rock Star Bucks A Coffee Shop" which is from Young's concept album The Monsanto Years which was set for release at the end of June 2015. The song is aimed at Starbucks, Monsanto, and genetically modified food.107 By the end of May 2015, the song was Video of the week on the Food Consumer website.108 Other ventures Nelson's acting debut was in the 1979 film, The Electric Horseman, followed by appearances in Honeysuckle Rose, Thief, and Barbarosa. He played the role of Red Loon in Coming Out of the Ice in 1982 and starred in Songwriter two years later. He portrayed the lead role in the 1986 film version of his album Red Headed Stranger.109 Other movies that Nelson acted in include Wag the Dog, Gone Fishin' (as Billy 'Catch' Pooler), the 1986 television movie Stagecoach (with Johnny Cash), Half Baked, Beerfest, The Dukes of Hazzard, Surfer, Dude and Swing Vote.He has also made guest appearances on Miami Vice (1986's "El Viejo" episode), Delta, Nash Bridges, The Simpsons, Monk, Adventures in Wonderland, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, King of the Hill, The Colbert Report, Swing Vote and Space Ghost Coast to Coast.110 A store with a sign that reads "Willie's Place". The apostrophe is replaced in the sign by a bullet hole. The structure of the store is constructed in wooden with three columns. There are four windows and there are a red and a grey car in the parking lot. In 2008, Nelson reopened the truck stop Willie's Place near Hillsboro, Texas In 1988 his first book, Willie: An Autobiography, was published.111 The Facts of Life: And Other Dirty Jokes, a personal recollection of tour and musical stories from his career, combined with song lyrics, followed in 2002.112 In 2005 he co-authored Farm Aid: A Song for America, a commemorative book about the twentieth anniversary of the foundation of Farm Aid.113 His third book, co-authored with long-time friend Turk Pipkin, The Tao of Willie: A Guide to the Happiness in Your Heart, was published in 2006.114 In 2007 a book advocating the use of bio-diesel and the reduction of gas emissions, On The Clean Road Again: Biodiesel and The Future of the Family Farm, was published.115 His next book, A Tale Out of Luck, published in 2008 and co-authored by Mike Blakely, was Nelson's first fictional book.116 In 2012, it was announced the release of a new autobiography by Nelson, Roll Me Up and Smoke Me When I Die: Musings from the Road. Released on November 13, it was named after the song from his album Heroes. The book contained further biographical details, as well as family pictures and stories about Nelson's political views, as well as his advocation for marijuana. The artwork of the book was designed by Nelson's son, Micah, and the foreword written by Kinky Friedman.117 In 2015, the publication of a second Nelson autobiography entitled It's a Long Story: My Life co-authored with David Ritz, the book was published on May 5, 2015.118 Pretty Paper, another collaboration with Ritz was published the following year.119 In 2002, Nelson became the official spokesman of the Texas Roadhouse, a chain of steakhouses. Nelson heavily promoted the chain and appeared on a special on Food Network. The chain installed Willie's Corner, a section dedicated to him and decked out with Willie memorabilia, at several locations.120 In 2008, Nelson reopened Willie's Place, a truck stop in Carl's Corner, Texas. The U.S. Bankruptcy Court allowed Nelson to invest in it. The establishment had about 80 employees121 and was used as a concert hall with a bar and a 1,000 square feet (93 m2) dance floor.122 It closed in 2011 after defaulting on a loan, leading to foreclosure and bankruptcy.123 In 2010, Nelson founded with the collaboration of producers and filmmakers Luck Films, a company dedicated to produce feature films, documentaries and concerts.124 The next year, he created Willie's Roadhouse, aired on channel 56 of SiriusXM radio. The channel was a result of the merger of his two other channels The Roadhouse and Willie's Place.125 In November 2014, it was announced that Nelson would be the host of the television series Inside Arlyn, shot at Arlyn Studio in Austin, Texas. The thirteen-episode first season would feature artists being interviewed by Nelson and Dan Rather, followed by a performance. The series concept received attention from cable channels that requested to see the pilot episode.126 Following the legalization of marijuana in different states, Nelson announced in 2015 through spokesman Michael Bowman the establishment of his own marijuana brand, Willie's Reserve. Plans to open chain stores in the states were marijuana was legalized were announced, to be expanded state-to-state if marijuana legalization is further expanded. Bowman called the brand "a culmination of (Nelson's) vision, and his whole life".127 Music style Nelson uses a variety of music styles to create his own distinctive blend of country music, a hybrid of jazz, pop, blues, rock and folk.128 His "unique sound", which uses a "relaxed, behind-the-beat singing style and gut-string guitar"129 and his "nasal voice and jazzy, off-center phrasing",128 has been responsible for his wide appeal, and has made him a "vital icon in country music", influencing the "new country, new traditionalist, and alternative country movements of the '80s and '90s".128 A classical guitar. There are several damages in the soundboard, near the sound hole there is a big hole and the wood is worn out in the surrounding areas of it. The guitar has several signatures on it. there is a blue and white strap in the soundhole. Willie Nelson's guitar, Trigger, has been signed by several of Nelson's friends Guitars Main article: Trigger (guitar) In 1969, the Baldwin company gave Nelson an amplifier and a three-cord pickup electric guitar. During a show in Helotes, Texas, Nelson left the guitar on the floor of the stage, and it was later stepped on by a drunk man.130 He sent it to be repaired in Nashville by Shot Jackson, who told Nelson that the damage was too great. Jackson offered him a Martin N-20 Classical guitar, and, at Nelson's request, moved the pickup to the Martin. Nelson purchased the guitar unseen for US$750 and named it after Roy Rogers' horse "Trigger".131 The next year Nelson rescued the guitar from his burning ranch.132133 Constant strumming with a guitar pick over the decades has worn a large sweeping hole into the guitar's body near the sound hole—the N-20 has no pick-guard since classical guitars are meant to be played fingerstyle instead of with picks.35 Its soundboard has been signed by over a hundred of Nelson's friends and associates, ranging from fellow musicians to lawyers and football coaches.134The first signature on the guitar was Leon Russell's, who asked Nelson initially to sign his guitar. When Nelson was about to sign it with a marker, Russell requested him to scratch it instead, explaining that the guitar would be more valuable in the future. Interested in the concept, Nelson requested Russell to also sign his guitar.130 In 1991, during his process with the IRS, Nelson was worried that Trigger could be auctioned off, stating: "When Trigger goes, I'll quit". He asked his daughter, Lana, to take the guitar from the studio before any IRS agent got there, and bring it to him on Maui.133 Nelson then hid the guitar in his manager's house until his debt was paid in 1993.134 Activism Nelson is active in a number of issues. Along with Neil Young and John Mellencamp, he set up Farm Aid in 1985 to assist and increase awareness of the importance of family farms, after Bob Dylan's comments during the Live Aid concert that he hoped some of the money would help American farmers in danger of losing their farms through mortgage debt.135 The first concert included Bob Dylan, Billy Joel, B.B. King, Roy Orbison, and Neil Young among many others, and raised over $9 million for America's family farmers.136 Besides organizing and performing in the annual concerts, Nelson is the president of the board of Farm Aid.137 Nelson is a co-chair of the National Organization for the Reform of Marijuana Laws (NORML) advisory board.138 He has worked with NORML for years, fighting for marijuana legalization. In 2005 Nelson and his family hosted the first annual "Willie Nelson & NORML Benefit Golf Tournament", leading to a cover appearance and inside interview in the January 2008 issue of High Times magazine.139 After his arrest for possession of marijuana in 2010, Nelson created the TeaPot party under the motto "Tax it, regulate it and legalize it!".140 In 2001, following the September 11 attacks, he participated in the benefit telethon America: A Tribute to Heroes, leading the rest of the celebrities singing the song "America the Beautiful".141 In 2010, during an interview with Larry King, Nelson expressed his doubts with regards to the attacks and the official story. Nelson explained that he could not believe that the buildings could collapse due to the planes, attributing instead the result to an implosion.142 Nelson supported Dennis Kucinich's campaign in the 2004 Democratic presidential primaries. He raised money, appeared at events, and composed the song "Whatever Happened to Peace on Earth?", criticizing the war in Iraq.143 He recorded a radio advertisement asking for support to put musician/author Kinky Friedman on the ballot as an independent candidate for the 2006 Texas gubernatorial election.144 Friedman promised Nelson a job in Austin as the head of a new Texas Energy Commission due to his support of bio-fuels.145 In January 2008, Nelson filed a suit against the Texas Democratic Party, alleging that the party violated the First and Fourteenth Amendments of the United States Constitution by refusing to allow co-plaintiff Kucinich to appear on the primary ballot because he had scratched out part of the loyalty oath on his application.146 In 2004, he and his wife Annie became partners with Bob and Kelly King in the building of two Pacific Bio-diesel plants, one in Salem, Oregon, and the other at Carl's Corner, Texas (the Texas plant was founded by Carl Cornelius, a longtime Nelson friend and the namesake for Carl's Corner). In 2005, Nelson and several other business partners formed Willie Nelson Biodiesel ("Bio-Willie"), a company that is marketing bio-diesel bio-fuel to truck stops.147 The fuel is made from vegetable oil (mainly soybean oil), and can be burned without modification in diesel engines.148 Nelson is an advocate for better treatment for horses and has been campaigning for the passage of the American Horse Slaughter Prevention Act (H.R. 503/S. 311) alongside the Animal Welfare Institute.149 He is on its board of directors and has adopted a number of horses from Habitat for Horses.150 In 2008, Nelson signed on to warn consumers about the cruel and illegal living conditions for calves raised to produce milk for dairy products. He wrote letters to Land O'Lakes and Challenge Dairy, two of the major corporations that use milk from calves raised at California's Mendes Calf Ranch, which employs an intensive confinement practice that was the subject of a lawsuit and campaign brought by the Animal Legal Defense Fund.151 A supporter of the LGBT movement, Nelson published in 2006 through iTunes a version of Ned Sublette's "Cowboys Are Frequently, Secretly Fond of Each Other", that met instant success.152 During an interview with Texas Monthly in 2013, regarding the Defense of Marriage Act and Same-sex marriage in the United States, Nelson responded to a comparison the interviewer made with the Civil Rights Movement, stating: "We'll look back and say it was crazy that we ever even argued about this". He also presented two logos with the pink equal sign, symbol of the LBGT movement. The first one, featured the sign represented with two long braids; while the second one, featured the sign represented with two marijuana cigarettes. The use of the logos became viral instantly in social networking sites such as Twitter and Facebook.153 Personal life Nelson lives in Maui, Hawaii, in a largely self-sustaining community where all the homes use only solar power.154 Neighbors include Kris Kristofferson, Woody Harrelson, and Owen Wilson. Nelson also owns a ranch near Austin, Texas.155 Willie Nelson has married four times and fathered seven children.156 His first marriage was to Martha Matthews; it lasted from 1952 to 1962. The couple had three children: Lana, Susie and Willie "Billy" Hugh, Jr. Billy died by suicide in 1991.157 The marriage was marked by violence, with Matthews assaulting Nelson several times,158 including one incident when she sewed him up in a bed sheet and then beat him with a broomstick.159 Nelson's next marriage was to Shirley Collie in 1963. The couple divorced in 1971, after Collie found a bill from the maternity ward of a Houston hospital charged to Nelson and Connie Koepke for the birth of Paula Carlene Nelson.158 Koepke and Nelson married the same year and had two daughters, Paula Carlene and Amy Lee. Following a divorce in 1988, he married his current wife, Annie D'Angelo, in 1991. They have two sons, Lukas Autry and Jacob Micah.160 Nelson traces his genealogy to the American Revolutionary War, in which his ancestor John Nelson served as a major.161 While swimming in Hawaii in 1981, Nelson's lung collapsed. He was taken to the Maui Memorial Hospital and his scheduled concerts were canceled.162 Nelson temporarily stopped smoking cigarettes each time his lungs became congested, and resumed when the congestion ended.163 He was then smoking between two and three packages per day. After suffering from pneumonia several times, he decided to quit either marijuana or tobacco. He chose to quit tobacco.164 In 2008 he started to smoke marijuana with a carbon-free system to avoid the effects of smoke.165 In 2004 Nelson underwent surgery for carpal tunnel syndrome, as he had damaged his wrists by continuously playing the guitar.166 On the recommendation of his doctor, he canceled his scheduled concerts and only wrote songs during his recovery.167 In 2012 he canceled a fund-raising appearance in the Denver area. He suffered from breathing problems due to high altitude and emphysema and was taken to a local hospital. His publicist Elaine Schock confirmed soon after that Nelson's health was good and that he was heading to his next scheduled concert in Dallas, Texas.168 After repeated instances of pneumonia and emphysema through the years, Nelson underwent stem-cell therapy in 2015 to improve the state of his lungs.169 During his childhood, Nelson grew interested in martial arts. He ordered self-defense manuals on jujitsu and judo that he saw advertised in Batman and Superman comic books. Nelson started to formally practice kung fu after he moved to Nashville, in the 1960s.170 During the 1980s, Nelson began training in tae kwon do and now holds a second-degree black belt in that discipline.171 During the 1990s, Nelson started to practice the Korean martial art GongKwon Yusul.172 In 2014, after twenty years in the discipline, his Grand Master Sam Um presented him with a fifth-degree black belt in a ceremony held in Austin, Texas.173 A 2014 Tae Kwon Do Times magazine interview revealed that Nelson had developed an unorthodox manner of training during the lengthy periods of time he was on tour. Nelson would conduct his martial arts training on his tour bus "The Honeysuckle Rose" and send videos to his supervising Master for review and critique.174 Legal issues Nelson has been arrested several times for marijuana possession. The first occasion was in 1974 in Dallas, Texas.175 In 1977 after a tour with Hank Cochran, Nelson traveled to The Bahamas. Nelson and Cochran arrived late to the airport and boarded the flight without luggage.176 The bags were later sent to them. As Nelson and Cochran claimed their luggage in the Bahamas, a customs officer questioned Nelson after marijuana was found in a pair of his jeans. Nelson was arrested and jailed. As Cochran made arrangements to pay the bail, he took Nelson a six-pack of beer to his cell.177 Nelson was released a few hours later. Inebriated, he fell after he jumped celebrating and was taken to the emergency room. He then appeared before the judge, who dropped the charges but ordered Nelson to never return to the country.178 In 1994, highway patrolmen found marijuana in his car near Waco, Texas. His requirement to appear in court prevented him attending the Grammy awards that year.165 While traveling to Ann W. Richards' funeral in 2006, Nelson, along with his manager and his sister, Bobbi, were arrested in St. Martin Parish, Louisiana and charged with possession of marijuana and hallucinogenic mushrooms.179 Nelson received six months probation.180 On November 26, 2010, Nelson was arrested in Sierra Blanca, Texas, for possession of six ounces of marijuana found in his tour bus while traveling from Los Angeles back to Texas. He was released after paying bail of US$2,500.181 Prosecutor Kit Bramblett supported not sentencing Nelson to jail due to the small amount of marijuana involved, but suggested instead a US$100 fine and told Nelson that he would have him sing "Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain" for the court. Judge Becky Dean-Walker said that Nelson would have to pay the fine but not to perform the song, explaining that the prosecutor was joking.182 Nelson's lawyer Joe Turner reached an agreement with the prosecutor. Nelson was set to pay a US$500 fine to avoid a two-year jail sentence with a 30-day review period, which in case of another incident would end the agreement.183 The judge later rejected the agreement, claiming that Nelson was receiving preferential treatment for his celebrity status; the offense normally carried a one-year jail sentence.184 Bramblett declared that the case would remain open until it was either dismissed or the judge changed her opinion.185 Legacy See also: List of awards and nominations received by Willie Nelson A sign of a street that reads "2nd street, Willie Nelson BLVD 100". It is night time and the sign is lighted. The borders and letters are white and the inside is red. The Willie Nelson boulevard in Austin, Texas Nelson is widely recognized as an American icon.186144 He was inducted into the Country Music Hall of Fame in 1993,187 and he received the Kennedy Center Honors in 1998.188 In 2011, Nelson was inducted to the National Agricultural Hall of Fame, for his labor in Farm Aid and other fund risers to benefit farmers.189 In 2015 Nelson won the Gershwin Prize, the lifetime award of the Library of Congress.190 He was included by Rolling Stone on its 100 Greatest Singers and 100 Greatest Guitarists lists.191192 In 2003, Texas Governor Perry signed bill No. 2582, introduced by State Representative Elizabeth Ames Jones and Senator Jeff Wentworth, which funded the Texas Music Project, the state's official music charity. Nelson was named Honorary Chairman of the Advisory Board of the project.193 In 2005, Democratic Texas Senator Gonzalo Barrientos introduced a bill to name 49 miles (79 km) of the Travis County section of State Highway 130 after Nelson, and at one point 23 of the 31 state Senators were co-sponsors of the bill.194 The legislation was dropped after two Republican senators, Florence Shapiro and Wentworth, objected, citing Nelson's lack of connection to the highway, his fund raisers for Democrats, his drinking, and his marijuana advocacy.195 An important collection of Willie Nelson materials (1975–1994) became part of the Wittliff collections of Southwestern Writers, Texas State University, San Marcos, Texas. The collection contains lyrics, screenplays, letters, concert programs, tour itineraries, posters, articles, clippings, personal effects, promotional items, souvenirs, and documents. It documents Nelson's IRS troubles and how Farm Aid contributions were used. Most of the material was collected by Nelson's friend Bill Wittliff, who wrote or co-wrote Honeysuckle Rose, Barbarosa and Red Headed Stranger.196 In 2014, Nelson donated his personal collection to the Dolph Briscoe Center for American History. The items include photographs, correspondence, song manuscripts, posters, certificate records, awards, signed books, screenplays, personal items and gifts and tributes from Nelson's fans.197 In April 2010, Nelson received the "Feed the Peace" award from The Nobelity Project for his extensive work with Farm Aid and overall contributions to world peace.198 On June 23, 2010 he was inducted into the Library of Congress's National Recording Registry.199 Nelson is an honorary trustee of the Dayton International Peace Museum.200 In 2010, Austin, Texas renamed Second Street to Willie Nelson Boulevard. The city also unveiled a life-size statue to honor him, placed at the entrance of Austin City Limits' new studio.201 The non-profit organization Capital Area Statues commissioned sculptor Clete Shields to execute the project.202 The statue was unveiled on April 20, 2012.203 The date selected by the city of Austin unintentionally coincided with the number 4/20, associated with cannabis culture. In spite of the coincidence and Nelson's advocacy for the legalization of marijuana, the ceremony was scheduled also for 4:20 pm. During the ceremony, Nelson performed the song "Roll Me Up and Smoke Me When I Die".204 The same year, Nelson was honored during the 46th Annual Country Music Association Awards as the first recipient of the Lifetime Achievement Award, which was also named after him.205 In 2013, he received an honorary doctorate from the Berklee College of Music.206 The following year, he was part of the inaugural class inducted into the Austin City Limits Hall of Fame. Also included among the first inductees was his friend Darrell Royal, whose jamming parties that Nelson participated in were the source of inspiration for the show.207 For many years, Nelson's image was marked by his red hair, often divided into two long braids partially concealed under a bandanna. In the April 2007 issue of Stuff Magazine Nelson was interviewed about his long locks.208 "I started braiding my hair when it started getting too long, and that was, I don't know, probably in the 70's." On May 26, 2010, the Associated Press reported that Nelson had cut his hair,209 and Nashville music journalist Jimmy Carter published a photograph of the pigtail-free Nelson on his website. Nelson wanted a more maintainable hairstyle, as well helping him stay cool more easily at his Maui home.210 In October 2014, the braids of Nelson were sold for US$37,000 at an auction of the Waylon Jennings State. In 1983, Nelson cut his braids and gave them to Jennings as a gift during a party celebrating Jennings' sobriety.211 Nelson's touring and recording group, the Family, is full of longstanding members. The original lineup included his sister Bobbie Nelson, drummer Paul English, harmonicist Mickey Raphael, bassist Bee Spears, Billy English (Paul's younger brother), and Jody Payne.212 The current lineup includes all the members but Jody Payne, who retired, and Bee Spears, who died in 2011.213 Willie & Family tours North America in the bio-diesel bus Honeysuckle Rose, which is fueled by Bio-Willie.214 Nelson's tour buses were customized by Florida Coach since 1979. The company built the Honeysuckle Rose I in 1983, which was replaced after a collision in Nova Scotia, Canada, in 1990. The interior was salvaged and reused for the second version of the bus the same year. Nelson changed his tour bus in 1996, 2005 and 2013, currently touring on the Honeysuckle Rose V.215 Discography and other works As well as recording over sixty studio albums, Nelson has appeared in over thirty films and TV shows. His acting debut was in the 1979 film, The Electric Horseman, followed by appearances in Honeysuckle Rose, Thief, and Barbarosa.109 Recordings Further information: Willie Nelson albums discography, Willie Nelson singles discography, and List of songs written by Willie Nelson Films Further information: Willie Nelson filmography Books Willie: An Autobiography, Simon & Schuster, 1988, with Bud Shrake The Facts of Life and Other Dirty Jokes, Random House, 2002 Farm Aid: A Song for America, Rodale Books, foreword by Willie Nelson, 2005 The Tao of Willie: A Guide to the Happiness in Your Heart, Gotham, 2006, with Turk Pipkin On The Clean Road Again: Biodiesel and The Future of the Family Farm, Fulcrum Publishing, 2007 A Tale Out of Luck (a novel), Center Street, 2008, with Mike Blakely Roll Me Up and Smoke Me When I Die: Musings From the Road, William Morrow, foreword by Kinky Friedman, 2012 It's a Long Story: My Life, Little, Brown and Company, 2015 with David Ritz Pretty Paper, Penguin Random House, 2016 with David Ritz See also Book icon Book: Willie Nelson iconAustin portal Biography portal iconBooks portal Film portal Music portal List of Country Music Hall of Fame inductees List of country music performers Music of Austin, Texas References Footnotes 1.Jump up ^ 1 Willie Nelson Web Site 2.^ Jump up to: a b c Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, p. 13. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Scobey, Lola 1982, p. 58. 4.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Bud Shrake; Edwin Shrake 2000, p. 49, 94. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Nelson, Willie 2007, p. 29. 6.Jump up ^ Laufenberg, Norbert 2005, p. 473. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, p. 6. 8.Jump up ^ Reid, Jan (March 1, 2004). The Improbable Rise of Redneck Rock: New Edition. University of Texas Press. pp. 218–. ISBN 978-0-292-70197-7. 9.Jump up ^ Malone, Bill 2002, p. 303. 10.Jump up ^ Patoski, Joe Nick 2 2008. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Kienzle, Richard 2003, p. 236. 12.Jump up ^ Richmond, Clint 2000, p. 7, 8, 23. 13.Jump up ^ Scobey, Lola 1982, p. 47. 14.Jump up ^ Richmond, Clint 2000, p. 17. 15.Jump up ^ Hann, Michael 2012. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Myers, Judy 1969, p. 4. 17.Jump up ^ Chapman, Roger 2010, p. 392. 18.Jump up ^ Richmond, Clint 2000, p. 24. 19.Jump up ^ Thomson, Graeme 2012, p. 24. 20.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Ritz, David 2015, p. 92. 21.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Ritz, David 2015, p. 93. 22.Jump up ^ Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, pp. 74–76. 23.Jump up ^ Evans, Mike 2006, p. 70. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Dicair, David 2007, p. 246. 25.^ Jump up to: a b Erlewine, Michael 1997, p. 324. 26.Jump up ^ Dingus, Anne 1992, p. 77. 27.^ Jump up to: a b Myers, Judy 1969, p. 5. 28.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Bud Shrake; Edwin Shrake 2000, p. 116, 117. 29.Jump up ^ Smith, Michael William 2013. 30.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Bud Shrake; Edwin Shrake 2000, p. 117. 31.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Bud Shrake; Edwin Shrake 2000, p. 118. 32.Jump up ^ Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, p. 102. 33.Jump up ^ Richmond, Clint 2000, p. 36. 34.Jump up ^ Kosser, Michael 2006, p. 73. 35.^ Jump up to: a b NPR staff 1996. 36.Jump up ^ Edwards, David; Callahan, Mike 2001. 37.Jump up ^ Johnny Bush; Rick Mitchell 2007, p. 79. 38.Jump up ^ Scobey, Lola 1982, p. 190. 39.Jump up ^ Reid, Jan 2004, p. 224. 40.Jump up ^ Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, p. Nashville, 1960. 41.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Bud Shrake; Edwin Shrake 2000, p. 158. 42.Jump up ^ Johnny Bush; Rick Mitchell 2007, p. 137, 138. 43.Jump up ^ Kienzle, Richard 2003, p. 248. 44.^ Jump up to: a b Reid, Jan 2004, p. 223. 45.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Bud Shrake; Edwin Shrake 2000, p. 167. 46.Jump up ^ Reid, Jan; Sahm Shawn 2010, p. 79. 47.Jump up ^ Thomas, Dave 2012. 48.Jump up ^ Reid, Jan 2004, p. 2. 49.Jump up ^ Milner, Jay Dunston 1998, p. 183, 184. 50.Jump up ^ Harden, Lydia Dixon; Hoekstra, Dave; McCall, Michael; Morris, Edward; Williams, Janet 1996, p. 169. 51.Jump up ^ Tichi, Cecilia 1998, p. 341. 52.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas 2007. 53.Jump up ^ Dicair, David 2007, p. 247. 54.Jump up ^ Richmond, Clint 2000, p. 75. 55.Jump up ^ Dicair, David 2007, p. 3. 56.Jump up ^ Wolff, Kurt; Duane, Orla & 2000, p. 367. 57.Jump up ^ Richmond, Clint 2000, p. 76. 58.Jump up ^ Hartman, Gary & 2008 https://books.google.com/books?id=174&pg=PA174. 59.Jump up ^ Hartman, Gary & 2008 https://books.google.com/books?id=175&pg=PA175. 60.Jump up ^ RIAA staff 2010. 61.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas 2008. 62.Jump up ^ RIAA staff 2 2010. 63.^ Jump up to: a b Nelson, Willie; Ritz, David 2015, p. 263. 64.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Ritz, David 2015, p. 262. 65.Jump up ^ Jennings, Waylon; Kaye, Lenny 1996, p. 10. 66.Jump up ^ RIAA staff 3 2010. 67.Jump up ^ Billboard December 25, 1976. 68.Jump up ^ Tribe, Ivan 2006, p. 188. 69.Jump up ^ Allmusic staff 2008. 70.Jump up ^ Jurek, Thom 2008. 71.Jump up ^ Monkman, Martin 2008. 72.Jump up ^ Poe, Randy 2012, p. 147. 73.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas 2005. 74.Jump up ^ Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, p. 383. 75.Jump up ^ Edwards, Gavin 2015. 76.Jump up ^ Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, p. 368. 77.Jump up ^ Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, p. 342. 78.^ Jump up to: a b Draper 1991, p. 177. 79.^ Jump up to: a b Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, p. 407. 80.Jump up ^ Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, p. 406. 81.Jump up ^ Cowan, Alison Leigh 1991. 82.Jump up ^ Johnston, David Cay 1995. 83.Jump up ^ Patoski, Joe Nick & t, p. 430. 84.Jump up ^ Farm Aid Staff 2011. 85.Jump up ^ Erlewine Stephen Thomas 2000. 86.Jump up ^ BMI staff 2003. 87.Jump up ^ Biography staff 2011. 88.Jump up ^ Pareles, Jon 2003. 89.Jump up ^ PRNewswire staff 2003. 90.Jump up ^ Entertainment One staff 2003. 91.Jump up ^ BBC News 2005. 92.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Ritz, David 2015, p. 360. 93.^ Jump up to: a b Cooper, Peter 2014. 94.Jump up ^ Willie Nelson.com staff 2011. 95.Jump up ^ Evans-Price, Deborah 2010. 96.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas 2010. 97.Jump up ^ CBS Music staff 2011. 98.Jump up ^ Sugimoto, Minna 2011. 99.Jump up ^ Willie Nelson.com staff 2012. 100.Jump up ^ PrNewswire staff 2012. 101.Jump up ^ Billboard staff 2012. 102.Jump up ^ Vinson, Christina 2013. 103.Jump up ^ Jessen, Wade 2013. 104.Jump up ^ Leahey, Andrew 2014. 105.Jump up ^ Holden, Larry 2014. 106.Jump up ^ PRNewswire staff 2015. 107.Jump up ^ Zumic "The Monsanto Years" – Neil Young + Promise Of The Real (Official Full Album Stream + Zumic Review) by Francesco Marano Published: June 22, 2015 108.Jump up ^ Food Consumer Video Of The Week, A Rock Star Bucks A Coffee Shop 109.^ Jump up to: a b Allmovie staff 2011. 110.Jump up ^ Yahoo! Movies staff 2011. 111.Jump up ^ Nelson & Shrake 2004. 112.Jump up ^ Good Reads staff 2010. 113.Jump up ^ George-Warren & Hoekstra 2005. 114.Jump up ^ NPR staff 2010. 115.Jump up ^ Nelson 2007. 116.Jump up ^ Nelson 2008. 117.Jump up ^ Sterling, Whitaker 2012. 118.Jump up ^ Hachette staff 2015. 119.Jump up ^ Penguin Random House staff 2016. 120.Jump up ^ Carey Brian 2003. 121.Jump up ^ Dunn, Jill 2011. 122.Jump up ^ Willie's Place staff 2010. 123.Jump up ^ KWTX staff 2012. 124.Jump up ^ Chagollan, Steve 2010. 125.Jump up ^ Opry.com staff 2011. 126.Jump up ^ Swiatecki, Chad 2014. 127.Jump up ^ Guardian Music staff 2015. 128.^ Jump up to: a b c Erlewine, Stephen Thomas 2015. 129.Jump up ^ Encyclopædia Britannica staff 2011. 130.^ Jump up to: a b Nelson, Willie 2005. 131.Jump up ^ Willie Nelson General Store staff 2010. 132.Jump up ^ Reinert 1976, p. 103. 133.^ Jump up to: a b Draper 1991, p. 103. 134.^ Jump up to: a b Willie Nelson Genral Store staff 2010. 135.Jump up ^ Durchholz, Daniel; Graff, Gary 2010, p. 134. 136.Jump up ^ Durchholz, Daniel; Graff, Gary 2010, p. 135. 137.Jump up ^ Richmond, Clint 2000, p. 94. 138.Jump up ^ NORML staff 2009. 139.Jump up ^ High Times staff 2007. 140.Jump up ^ Thomson, Gayle 2010. 141.Jump up ^ Quay, Sara; Damico, Amy & 2010, p. 149. 142.Jump up ^ O'Reilly, Bill 2010. 143.Jump up ^ Reuters staff 2004. 144.^ Jump up to: a b Hamilton, Reeve 2010. 145.Jump up ^ Car Connection staff 2010. 146.Jump up ^ Selby, W. Gardner 2009. 147.Jump up ^ Smith, Zachary Alden; Taylor, Katrina 2008, p. 173. 148.Jump up ^ Associated Press staff 2005. 149.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie (2) 2007. 150.Jump up ^ Habitat for Horses staff 2011. 151.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie 2008. 152.Jump up ^ Neu, Clayton 2006. 153.Jump up ^ Langer, Andy 2013. 154.Jump up ^ Kane, Coleen 2008. 155.Jump up ^ Grigoriadis, Vannessa 2007, p. 57. 156.Jump up ^ Hollabaugh, Lorie 2010. 157.Jump up ^ Hall, Michael 2008. 158.^ Jump up to: a b Cartwright, Gary 2000, p. 276. 159.Jump up ^ Goldman, Andrew 2012. 160.Jump up ^ Riggs, Thomas 2007, p. 239. 161.Jump up ^ Hunt, Ernest E. IV 2009. 162.Jump up ^ Krebs, Albin 1981. 163.Jump up ^ O'Hare, Kevin 2010. 164.Jump up ^ NPR staff 2012. 165.^ Jump up to: a b Patoski, Joe Nick 2011. 166.Jump up ^ Associated Press staff 2002. 167.Jump up ^ Miller Loncaric, Melissa 2008. 168.Jump up ^ McKinnley, James Jr 2012. 169.Jump up ^ Heim, Joe 2015. 170.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Bud Shrake; Edwin Shrake 2000, p. 55. 171.Jump up ^ Chilton, Martin 2012. 172.Jump up ^ Hall, Michael 2014. 173.Jump up ^ Chilton, Martin 2014. 174.Jump up ^ Zirogiannis, Marc (September 2014). "Willie Nelson: Master of Country Music and Gongkwon Yusul". Tae Kwon Do Times Magazine (September 2014): 49–52. Retrieved May 24, 2015. 175.Jump up ^ Goddard, Steve 2010. 176.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Ritz, David 2015, p. 247. 177.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Ritz, David 2015, p. 248. 178.Jump up ^ Nelson, Willie; Ritz, David 2015, p. 249. 179.Jump up ^ People staff 2006. 180.Jump up ^ Patoski, Joe Nick 2008, p. 471. 181.Jump up ^ Associated Press staff 2010. 182.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Phillip 2011. 183.Jump up ^ Amter, Charlie 2011. 184.Jump up ^ TMZ staff 2011. 185.Jump up ^ Cohen, Jason 2013. 186.Jump up ^ PBS staff 2011. 187.Jump up ^ Edwards, Joe 1993. 188.Jump up ^ Kennedy Center staff 2011. 189.Jump up ^ Treolo, Melissa 2011. 190.Jump up ^ Leahey, Andrew 2015. 191.Jump up ^ Rolling Stone staff 2010. 192.Jump up ^ Rolling Stone staff 2011. 193.Jump up ^ Texas Music Project staff 2011. 194.Jump up ^ Ward, Mike 2005. 195.Jump up ^ Fort Worth Star-telegram staff 2005. 196.Jump up ^ Alkek Library 2010. 197.Jump up ^ Briscoe Center staff 2014. 198.Jump up ^ PRWeb staff 2010. 199.Jump up ^ Donahue, Ann 2010. 200.Jump up ^ Dayton Peace Museum staff 2010. 201.Jump up ^ BBC News staff 2010. 202.Jump up ^ Houston Chronicle 2010. 203.Jump up ^ Tomlinson, Chris 2012. 204.Jump up ^ Tomlinson, Chris (2) 2012. 205.Jump up ^ Lewis, Randy 2012. 206.Jump up ^ Sullivan, James 2013. 207.Jump up ^ Associated Press staff 2014. 208.Jump up ^ Everett, Christina 2010. 209.Jump up ^ Associated Press 2010. 210.Jump up ^ Carter, Jimmy 2010. 211.Jump up ^ New York Post staff 2014. 212.Jump up ^ Scobey, Lola 1982, pp. 198, 358. 213.Jump up ^ Kerns, William 2012. 214.Jump up ^ Vancouver Province staff 2007. 215.Jump up ^ Langer, Andy 2014. Sources Alkek Library staff. Alkek Library. Largest Willie Nelson collection now at Texas State; September 22, 2010 February 20, 2011. Allmusic staff (2008). "The Electric Horseman". Rovi Corporation. Retrieved February 8, 2011. Allmovie staff (2011). "Willie Nelson". AllMovie. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved February 14, 2011. Amter, Charlie. Willie Nelson Dodges Jail in Texas. The Hollywood Reporter. June 7, 2011 June 7, 2011. Associated Press staff. Willie Nelson cancels concerts. USA Today. May 13, 2002 May 22, 2011. Associated Press. Associated Press staff (January 14, 2005). "Willie Nelson Bets on Biodiesel". Wired Magazine. Condé Nast Publications. Associated Press. Retrieved March 27, 2011. Associated Press staff. The pigtails are gone: Willie Nelson cuts his hair. Las Cruces Sun-News. May 26, 2010 February 15, 2011. MediaNews Group. Associated Press staff. Willie Nelson Arrested for Marijuana Possession. The Boot. November 27, 2010 February 27, 2011. Associated Press. AOL. Associated Press staff. Matthew McConaughey and others celebrate Willie Nelson. April 27, 2014 April 27, 2014. Associated Press. Fox News. BBC News staff. Willie Nelson stages tsunami gig. BBC News. January 10, 2005 February 15, 2011. BBC. BBC News staff (May 28, 2010). "Willie Nelson to have street named after him in Texas". BBC. BBC News. Retrieved March 27, 2011. Billboard. December 25, 1976 February 8, 2011;88(52). Billboard staff (2012). "Chart listing for Heroes". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media. Retrieved May 24, 2012. Biography staff. A&E Television Networks.. Toby Keith Biography; 2011 July 4, 2011; Retrieved February 15, 2011. BMI Staff. BMI Cheers 'Beer for My Horses' with Willie, Toby and Scotty. BMI. July 15, 2003 February 15, 2011. Broadcast Music, Inc. Bush, Johnny; Mitchell, Rick (2007). Whiskey River (Take My Mind): The True Story of Texas Honky-Tonk. University of Texas Tech. ISBN 978-0-292-71490-8. Briscoe Center staff. Briscoe Center Acquires Willie Nelson Collection. Dolph Briscoe Center for American History. May 8, 2014 May 9, 2014. The University of Texas at Austin. Car Connection staff. Kinky Friedman To Name Willie Nelson as Texas Energy Czar. The Car Connection. February 2, 2011. Carter, Jimmy. Willie cuts his hair; May 26, 2010. Cartwright, Gary (2000). Turn Out the Lights: Chronicles of Texas in the 80's and 90's. University of Texas Press. ISBN 978-0-292-71226-3. Carey, Brian. Shopping.com, Inc.. Legendary Food, Legendary Service, and Legendary People; September 28, 2003 February 14, 2011. Caulfield, Phillip. Judge says request for Willie Nelson to sing 'Blue Eyes' in court was a joke. Daily News (New York). March 30, 2011 April 4, 2011. News Wire Services. CBS Music staff. Last.fm Trends: Willie Nelson's On Grammy Road Again. Last.fm. February 3, 2011 May 22, 2011. CBS. Chagollan, Steve. Willie Nelson launches Luck Films: Musician-actor in joint venture that aims to make up to five pics a year. March 15, 2010 November 27, 2012. Chilton, Martin. Willie Nelson interview: Don't fret about the end of the world. The Telegraph. December 14, 2012 December 14, 2012. Telegraph Media Group Limited. Chilton, Martin. Willie Nelson gets 5th-degree black belt at 81. The Daily Telegraph (London). April 29, 2014 April 30, 2014. Chapman, Roger (2010). Culture wars: an encyclopedia of issues, viewpoints, and voices, Volume 1. M.E. Sharpe. ISBN 978-0-7656-1761-3. Retrieved July 5, 2011. Cohen, Jason. Win the Weekend: Was Willie's Case Ever Settled?. Texas Monthly. February 3, 2012 April 9, 2013. Emmis Communications, Inc. Cooper, Peter. Buddy Cannon witnesses Willie Nelson's magic. The Tennessean. June 26, 2014 July 1, 2014. Gannett Co., Inc. Cowan, Alison Leigh. Willie Nelson Hopes for a Hit; So Does the I.R.S. The New York Times. September 2, 1991 February 15, 2011. The New York Times Company. "$32 million bill for delinquent taxes ... pay for the $45 million lawsuit Mr. Nelson filed last year against his former accountants at Price Waterhouse, who he contends put him into ill-advised tax shelters. The Government ruled against many of the tax shelters, and the I.R.S. later disallowed many of the tax benefits that Mr. Nelson claimed." Dayton Peace Museum staff (2010). "Dayton International Peace Museum". Dayton International Peace Museum. Dayton International Peace Museum. Archived from the original on July 25, 2011. Retrieved 2015-05-15. Dicair, David (2007). The First Generation of Country Music Stars. McFarland. ISBN 978-0-7864-3021-5. Dingus, Anne (1992). "Ernest Tubb Goes Electric and 51 More Moments to Remember Texas' Rich Musical Past". Texas Monthly. Emmis Communications. 19 (2). ISSN 0148-7736. Donahue, Ann (June 23, 2010). "Tupac, Willie Nelson, R.E.M. Among Inductees To National Recording Register". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved February 14, 2011. Texas Monthly. May 1991 February 8, 2011;19(5):100. Dunn, Jill. Etrucker. A Creditor forecloses Willie's Place February 15, 2011. Durchholz, Daniel; Graff, Gary (2010). Neil Young: Long May You Run. Voyageur Press. ISBN 978-0-7603-3647-2. Retrieved May 24, 2011. Edwards, David; Callahan, Mike (2001). "The Liberty Records Story". Both Sides Now. Both Sides Now Publications. Retrieved February 7, 2011. Edwards, Gavin (2015). "'We Are the World': A Minute-by-Minute Breakdown on Its 30th Anniversary". Rolling Stone. Wenner Media LLC. Retrieved May 15, 2015. Edwards, Joe (September 30, 1993). "Willie Nelson inducted in Hall of Fame". Bangor Daily News. Bangor Publishing Company. Associated Press. Retrieved May 23, 2011. Everett, Christina. Willie Nelson haircut: Country singer chops off trademark long tresses and debuts shorter new look. New York Daily News. May 27, 2010 February 15, 2011. Mortimer Zuckerman. Encyclopædia Britannica staff (2011). "Willie Nelson (American musician)". Encyclopædia Britannica. Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc. Entertainment One staff (2003). Ringo Rama (Booklet). Ringo Starr. Koch, Entertainment One. 038 411-0, 038 412–2, 038 413–9. Erlewine, Michael (1997). All Music Guide to Country: The Experts' Guide to the Best Recordings in Country Music. Miller Freeman. ISBN 978-0-87930-475-1. Erlewine Stephen Thomas (2000). "VH1 Storytellers". AllMusic. Retrieved February 14, 2011. Erlewine, Stephen Thomas (2005). "WWII". Rovi Corporation. Retrieved February 8, 2011. Erlewine, Stephen Thomas (2007). "Shotgun Willie/Phases and Stages". Rovi Corporation. Retrieved February 20, 2011. Erlewine, Stephen Thomas (2008). "The Troublemaker – Willie Nelson". Rovi Corporation. Retrieved May 18, 2015. Erlewine, Stephen Thomas (2010). "Country Music: Billboard albums". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved July 3, 2011. Erlewine, Stephen Thomas (2015). "Willie Nelson – Biography". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved May 20, 2015. Evans, Mike (2006). Country Music Facts, Figures & Fun. AAPPL. p. 70. ISBN 978-1-904332-53-4. Retrieved June 21, 2011. Evans-Price, Deborah. AOL Inc. Willie Nelson Delivers True 'Country Music'; April 21, 2010 May 22, 2011. Farm Aid Staff (2011). "Past concerts – Farm Aid". Farm Aid. Farm Aid. Archived from the original on May 23, 2011. Retrieved February 14, 2011. Fort Worth Star-telegram staff. 'Nelson Highway' isn't a hit with GOP; April 28, 2005 March 27, 2011. George-Warren, Holly; Hoekstra, Dave (October 7, 2005). Farm Aid: A Song for America. Rodale Books. ISBN 978-1-59486-285-4. Goddard, Steve. Willie Nelson's Mug Shot From Last Friday Night. 94.5 KOOL FM. November 30, 2010 June 13, 2011. CBS Radio Inc.. Goldman, Andrew. Willie Nelson, the Silver-Headed Stranger Interview. The New York Times Magazine. December 14, 2012 December 16, 2012. The New York Times Company. Hann, Michael. Willie Nelson: 'If We Made Marijuana Legal, We'd Save a Whole Lotta Money and Lives'. The Guardian. May 17, 2012 May 20, 2012. Guardian News and Media Ltd. Grigoriadis, Vannessa. Move to a Fantasy Island. New York Magazine. January 14, 2007;40(1–7). Guardian Music staff (March 27, 2015). "Willie Nelson to open chain of marijuana stores". Guardian Music. Guardian News and Media Limited. Retrieved March 27, 2015. Habitat for Horses staff (2011). "Habitat for Horses signature series". Habitat for Horses. Habitat for Horses. Archived from the original on October 3, 2011. Retrieved March 27, 2011. Hachette staff (2015). It's a Long Story: My Life by Willie Nelson. Hachette Book Group. : Little, Brown and Company. Retrieved January 26, 2015. Hall, Michael. Willie's God! Willie's God! We Love Willie!. Texas Monthly. May 1, 2008 April 12, 2011. Emmis Communications. Hall, Michael. Master Nelson Receives His Black Belt. Texas Monthly. April 30, 2014 April 30, 2014. Emmis Communications. Hamilton, Reeve. Willie Nelson Ad for Kinky Friedman Valued Highly. The Texas Tribune. February 22, 2011. The Texas Tribune. Harden, Lydia Dixon; Hoekstra, Dave; McCall, Michael; Morris, Edward; Williams, Janet (1996). The Stars of Country Music:The Legends & The New Breed. Publications International, Ltd. ISBN 978-1-56173-697-3. Hartman, Gary (2008). The History of Texas Music. Texas A&M University Press. ISBN 978-1-60344-002-8. Heim, Joe (2015). "Willie Nelson keeps on rollin'". Washington Post Magazine. The Washington Post. Retrieved November 13, 2015. High Times staff. The Pope of Austin, Texas Interview: Willie Nelson. High Times. November 27, 2007 June 15, 2007; Retrieved March 27, 2011. High Times. Hollabaugh, Lorie. AOL Inc.. Willie Nelson Still Cares for His 'Additional Wives'; May 5, 2010 February 22, 2011. Holden, Larry. Rhonda Vincent And Willie Nelson Top The Charts. HNGN.com. December 8, 2014 December 9, 2014. Headlines & Global News. Houston Chronicle staff. Willie Nelson statue and boulevard planned for Austin. The Houston Chronicle. May 7, 2010 March 27, 2011. Hearst Corporation. Hunt, Ernest E. IV. Mindspring.com. Sixth Generation (Descendants of Alfred Nelson) March 27, 2011. Jennings, Waylon; Kaye, Lenny (1996). Waylon: An Autobiography. Warner Brooks. ISBN 978-0-446-51865-9. Jessen, Wade. Willie Nelson Extends Record For Most Top 10 Country Albums. Billboard. October 24, 2013 October 24, 2013. Nielsen Business Media. Johnston, David Cay. Tax Shelter of Rich and Famous Has Final Date in Court. The New York Times. November 4, 1995 February 15, 2011. The New York Times Company. Jurek, Thom (2008). "Honeysuckle Rose CBS". Rovi Corporation. Retrieved February 8, 2011. Kane, Coleen. Woody Harrelson plans a 40-day desert-island starvation. Plenty. May 30, 2008 September 20, 2011. MNN Holdings, LLC. Kennedy Center staff (2011). "List of Kennedy Center Honorees". The Kennedy Center. John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts. Retrieved February 14, 2011. Kerns, William. Willie Nelson has Near-Sellout Crowd in Palm of his Hand Sunday. Lubbock Online. March 4, 2012 March 18, 2012. Lubbock Avalanche-Journal. Kienzle, Richard (2003). Southwest Shuffle: Pioneers of Honky-Tonk, Western Swing, and Country Jazz. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-94103-7. Kosser, Michael (2006). How Nashville Became Music City, U.S.A.: 50 Years of Music Row. ISBN 978-0-634-09806-2. Krebs, Albin. A Nelson Slowdown. The New York Times. August 25, 1981 April 11, 2011. KWTX staff (2012). "Curtain Falls on Willie's Place". KWTX. Retrieved August 28, 2012. Laufenberg, Norbert (2005). Entertainment Celebrities. Trafford Publishing. ISBN 978-1-4120-5335-8. Retrieved June 23, 2011. Langer, Andy. EXCLUSIVE: Willie Nelson on same-sex marriage. Texas Monthly. March 28, 2013 March 28, 2013. Emmis Communications. Langer, Andy (June 8, 2014). "The Last Word on the Willie Nelson Bus That's NOT Willie Nelson's Bus". Texas Monthly. Emmis Communications. Retrieved June 25, 2014. Leahey, Andrew. 'Band of Brothers' Shoots Shotgun Willie to Top of the Charts. Rolling Stone. June 25, 2014 June 26, 2014. Wenner Media LLC. Leahey, Andrew. Willie Nelson to Receive Gershwin Prize for Songwriting. Rolling Stone. July 9, 2015 July 9, 2015. Wenner Media LLC. Lewis, Randy (November 2, 2012). "Blake Shelton, Miranda Lambert and Eric Church win CMA Awards". Los Angeles Times. Tribune Media. Retrieved 2015-05-15. McKinnley, James Jr. Willie Nelson Is 'Fine' After Canceling a Show. The New York Times. August 20, 2012 August 25, 2012. New York Times Company. Malone, Bill (2002). Country music, U.S.A. University of Texas Press. p. 303. ISBN 978-0-292-75262-7. Retrieved June 22, 2011. Miller Loncaric, Melissa. Willie Nelson and B.B. King Mesmerize Atlanta. CMT. July 28, 2008 May 22, 2011. MTV Networks. Milner, Jay Dunston (1998). Confessions of a Maddog: A Romp Through the High-Flying Texas Music and Literary Era of the Fifties to the Seventies. University of North Texas Press. ISBN 978-1-57441-050-1. Monkman, Martin (2008). "Pancho & Lefty". Rovi Corporation. Retrieved February 8, 2011. Myers, Judy (1969). "Willie Nelson: His Own Story, in his own words". Country Song Roundup. Charlton Publications Incorporated. Nelson, Willie (December 13, 2005). "How I Ended Up With a Classical". iTunes Originals (Interview). Archived from the original on September 21, 2012. Retrieved February 27, 2012. Nelson, Willie (March 12, 2009). The Facts of Life: and Other Dirty Jokes. Random House Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-307-52320-4. Nelson, Willie; Shrake, Edwin (2000). Willie: An Autobiography. Cooper Square Press. ISBN 978-0-8154-1080-5. Nelson, Willie (2007). On the Clean Road Again: Biodiesel and the Future of the Family Farm. Fulcrum Publishing. ISBN 978-1-55591-624-4. Nelson, Willie; Blakely, Mike (September 3, 2008). A Tale Out of Luck: A Novel. Center Street. ISBN 978-1-59995-176-8. Nelson, Willie (October 27, 2007). "Willie Nelson Writes to Prevent Horse Slaughter". WillieNelsonpri.com. Willie Nelson Peace Research Institute. Retrieved July 5, 2011. Nelson, Willie. Willie Nelson Urges Land O'Lakes, Challenge Dairy to Stop Using Milk Products that Come from Confined Calves. The Animal Legal Defense Fund. March 26, 2008 March 27, 2011. The Animal Legal Defense Fund. Nelson, Willie; Bud Shrake; Edwin Shrake (2000). Willie: An Autobiography. Cooper Square Press. Nelson, Willie; Ritz, David (2015). It's A Long Story: My Life. Little, Brown and Company. ISBN 978-0-316-33931-5. Neu, Clayton. Brokeback Balladeer: Willie Nelson talks to TIME about his gay cowboy song. Time. March 1, 2006 March 28, 2013. Time Inc. New York Post staff (October 8, 2014). "Willie Nelson's braids sold for $37G at auction". New York Post. Fox News. Retrieved November 29, 2014. NORML staff (2009). "NORML Advisory Board". NORML. Archived from the original on February 16, 2011. Retrieved February 14, 2010. NPR staff (1996). "Willie Nelson, Live from the 'Fresh Air' Studios". NPR Music. National Public Radio. Retrieved September 9, 2009. NPR staff. National Public Radio. Willie Nelson's Guide to Happiness; May 25, 2010. NPR Staff. Willie Nelson: Road Rules and Deep Thoughts. November 18, 2012 November 18, 2012. National Public Radio. O'Hare, Kevin. The Willie Nelson interview: Life, aging and making music. The Republican (Springfield, Mass.). May 12, 2010 April 11, 2011. Opry.com staff. Opry Broadcasts Move To New Willie's Roadhouse Channel on SiriusXM. Opry.com. May 5, 2011 May 9, 2011; Retrieved November 12, 2012. Grand Ole Opry. O'Reilly, Bill. Why Americans Do Not Trust the Federal Government. Fox News. April 20, 2010 April 9, 2013. FOX News Network, LLC.. Pareles, Jon. POP REVIEW; Marathon of Music To Celebrate Nelson, 70. The New York Times. April 9, 2003 February 14, 2011. The New York Times Company. Patoski, Joe Nick (2008). Willie Nelson: An Epic Life. Hachette Digital. ISBN 978-0-316-01778-7. Patoski, Joe Nick 2 (2008). "The Gospel According to Willie: The Resurrection of the Abbott Methodist Church". Retrieved December 6, 2011. Patoski, Joe Nick. When It Comes to Marijuana, Willie's Punishment Seems to Vaporize. The New York Times. April 2, 2011 April 10, 2011. PBS staff (2011). "American Masters, lesson 19". PBS. PBS. Archived from the original on June 28, 2011. Retrieved February 15, 2011. Penguin Random House staff. Penguin Random House. Pretty Paper by Willie Nelson and David Ritz October 28, 2016. People staff. Willie Nelson Cited for Drug Possession. People. September 18, 2006 May 23, 2011. Time, Inc. Poe, Randy (2012). Stalking the Red Headed Stranger. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 978-1-4584-7151-2. Quay, Sara; Damico, Amy (2010). September 11 in Popular Culture: A Guide. ABC-CLIO. ISBN 978-0-313-35505-9. PRNewswire staff. Willie Nelson's 70th Birthday Honored With 'The Essential Willie Nelson'. PRNewswire. April 24, 2003 February 14, 2011. United Business Media. PrNewswire staff. Heroes, The New Willie Nelson Album, Coming Tuesday, May 15. March 15, 2012 May 15, 2015. PR Newswire. PR Newswire Association LLC. PRNewswire staff. Outlaw Country Legends Willie Nelson & Merle Haggard Rockin' America's Charts with 1st Week's Sales of Django and Jimmie, their New Release on Legacy Recordings. June 10, 2015 June 10, 2015. PR Newswire. PR Newswire Association LLC. PRWeb staff (2010). "The Nobelity Project Honors Willie Nelson". PRWeb. Vocus PRW Holdings, LLC. Retrieved February 15, 2011. Reid, Jan (2004). The Improbable Rise of Redneck Rock: New Edition. University of Texas Press. ISBN 978-0-292-70197-7. Reid, Jan; Sahm Shawn (2010). Texas Tornado: The Times and Music of Doug Sahm. University of Texas Press. ISBN 978-0-292-72196-8. Texas Monthly. August 1976 May 24, 2011;4. Reuters staff. New Willie Nelson song condemns Iraq war. January 1, 2004 February 22, 2011. Reuters. Turner Broadcasting System, Inc.. RIAA staff (2010). "RIAA certification". Recording Industry Association of America. Recording Industry Association of America. Archived from the original on August 28, 2013. Retrieved February 8, 2011. RIAA staff 2 (2010). "RIAA certification". Recording Industry Association of America. Recording Industry Association of America. Archived from the original on August 29, 2013. Retrieved February 8, 2011. RIAA staff 3 (2010). "RIAA certification". RIAA. Archived from the original on August 29, 2013. Retrieved February 8, 2011. Richmond, Clint (2000). Willie Nelson: Behind the Music. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-671-03960-8. Riggs, Thomas (2007). Contemporary Theatre, Film, and television. Gale Research Co. ISBN 978-0-7876-9049-6. Rolling Stone staff (2010). "100 Greatest Singers". Rolling Stone. Wenner Media, LLC. Retrieved June 11, 2015. Rolling Stone staff (2011). "100 Greatest Guitarists". Rolling Stone. Wenner Media, LLC. Retrieved June 11, 2015. Scobey, Lola (1982). Willie Nelson: Country Outlaw. Kensington Pub Corp. ISBN 978-0-89083-936-2. Smith, Michael William. Mr. Record Man: Willie Nelson. Houston Press. April 25, 2013 May 2, 2013. Voice Media Group. Smith, Zachary Alden; Taylor, Katrina (2008). Renewable and alternative energy resources: a reference handbook. ABC-Clio. ISBN 978-1-59884-089-6. Selby, W. Gardner. Cox Enterprises. Kucinich sues Texas Democrats over loyalty pledge he won't sign; January 4, 2009 June 7, 2011; Retrieved September 25, 2009. Sterling, Whitaker. Willie Nelson to Share Musings From the Road in New Memoir. Taste of Country. October 7, 2012. Townsquare Media, LLC. Sugimoto, Minna. Star-studded concert raises $1.6 million for Japan earthquake, tsunami relief efforts. Hawaii News Now. April 11, 2011 April 11, 2011. Raycom Media. Sullivan, James. Willie Nelson, the 'Hippest Octogenarian,' Honored at Berklee. Rolling Stone. May 11, 2013 May 13, 2013. Wenner Media LLC. Swiatecki, Chad. Willie Nelson to Host New TV Show 'Inside Arlyn'. Rolling Stone. November 6, 2014 November 6, 2014. Wenner Media LLC. Texas Music Project staff (2011). "What TMP Has Accomplished". Texas Music Project. The Texas Music Project. Retrieved February 21, 2011. Thomas, Dave (March 16, 2012). "40 Years Ago, Dripping Springs Reunion Helped Create Austin's Musical Identity". American-Statesman. Austin 360. Retrieved May 28, 2012. Thomson, Gayle (November 29, 2010). "Wille Nelson Creates 'Teapot Party' for Marijuana Legalization". The Boot. AOL. Retrieved February 20, 2011. Thomson, Graeme (2012). Willie Nelson: The Outlaw. Virgin Books. ISBN 978-0-7535-1184-8. Tichi, Cecilia (1998). Reading country music: steel guitars, opry stars, and honky-tonk bars. Duke University Press. ISBN 978-0-8223-2168-2. Retrieved July 5, 2011. TMZ staff. Judge Crushes Plea Deal in Willie Nelson Pot Case. TMZ. July 7, 2011 July 12, 2011. EHM Productions, Inc.. Tomlinson, Chris. Willie Nelson Statue Unveiled in Austin, Texas on 4/20. Huffington Post. April 21, 2012 May 15, 2015. Associated Press. TheHuffingtonPost.com, Inc.. Tomlinson, Chris (April 21, 2012). "Willie Nelson unveils statue of himself on 4/20". CBS Atlanta. Associated Press. Retrieved April 22, 2012. Treolo, Melissa. Nelson shares Ag Hall honor with Farm Aid partners. Basehor Sentinel. August 18, 2011 August 21, 2011. The World Company. Tribe, Ivan (2006). Country: a regional exploration. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-313-33026-1. Vancouver Province staff. Willie Nelson's had a 'Crazy' career IN CONCERT – Willie Nelson and Family. The Vancouver Province. June 28, 2007 February 14, 2011. Postmedia Network. Vinson, Christina (July 26, 2013). "Carrie Underwood, Loretta Lynn + More Duet With Willie Nelson on Upcoming 'To All the Girls' Album". Taste of Country. Townsquare Media, LLC. Retrieved July 29, 2013. Wolff, Kurt; Duane, Orla (2000). Country Music: The Rough Guide. Rough Guides. ISBN 978-1-85828-534-4. Ward, Mike. Cox Enterprises. 'No highway for Willie; April 27, 2005 March 29, 2012; Retrieved March 27, 2011. Willie Nelson.com staff (2011). "Here We Go Again: Celebrating the Genius of Ray Charles". WillieNelson.com. Archived from the original on May 30, 2011. Retrieved March 22, 2011. Willie Nelson.com staff (February 1, 2012). "Willie Nelson Signs Historic New Deal With Legacy Recordings". Legacy Recordings. Willie Nelson.com. Retrieved February 5, 2012. Willie Nelson General Store staff (2010). "Willie Nelson's Guitar Trigger!". Willienelsongeneralstore.com. Willie Nelson and Friends Museum and General Store. Archived from the original on July 18, 2011. Retrieved March 27, 2011. Willie's Place staff (2010). "Willie's Place". Willie's Place. Willie's Place. Archived from the original on February 8, 2011. Retrieved February 15, 2011. Yahoo! Movies staff. Yahoo! Movies. Willie Nelson Biography June 28, 2011; Retrieved February 14, 2011. Further reading The Encyclopedia of Country Music, ed. Paul Kingsbury, pp. 374–76 "Willie Nelson", Bob Allen, New York: Oxford University Press, 1998. Nelson, Susie (1987). Hear Worn Memories: a Daughter's Personal Biography of Willie Nelson. First ed. Eakin Press. ISBN 0-89015-608-5. External links Find more about Willie Nelson at Wikipedia's sister projects Search Commons Media from Commons Search Wikiquote Quotations from Wikiquote Search Wikidata Data from Wikidata Official website Willie Nelson at AllMusic Willie Nelson at the Internet Movie Database Category:Willie Nelson Category:1933 births Category:9/11 conspiracy theorists Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American writers Category:American alternative country musicians Category:American anti–Iraq War activists Category:American cannabis activists Category:American country guitarists Category:American country singer-songwriters Category:American environmentalists Category:American male guitarists Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American male writers Category:American people of Cherokee descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American taekwondo practitioners Category:Animal rights advocates Category:Baylor University alumni Category:Blue Note Records artists Category:Challenge Records artists Category:Grammy Legend Award Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:Grand Ole Opry members Category:Hawaii Democrats Category:Kennedy Center honorees Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Liberty Records artists Category:Living people Category:Lost Highway Records artists Category:Male actors from Texas Category:Musicians from Austin, Texas Category:Musicians from Hawaii Category:People from Hill County, Texas Category:People from Maui Category:RCA Victor artists Category:Singers from Texas Category:Songwriters from Texas Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:Texas Democrats Category:The Highwaymen (country supergroup) members Category:United States Air Force airmen Category:Writers from Austin, Texas